The Gunhawk Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Charro Gage * Frenchy Purvis * Bat Mosley * Nate Lowell Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Revolt in Cartridge City! | Synopsis2 = Two outlaws named Hogjaw Moser and Mesa Sam spot Gunhawk riding along a trail and try to gun him down. The hero is too fast for the outlaws and he sends them fleeing. Gunhawk rushes after them, following their trail into Cartridge City. What Gunhawk soon finds is that the women of Cartridge City have forced all the men to stop carrying gun, an idea that Gunhawk finds hilarious. Not heeding the warnings of the local men not to carry guns in town, Gunhawk continues his hunt for Moser and Sam. As Gunhawk walks through town he finds that the women have all the men in town whipped. Gunhawk ignores this to continue his hunt and catches the two outlaws at the local saloon. Seeing Red Larabee after them, Hogjaw and Mesa Sam make a run for it and seek cover at a meeting of the Women's League for Peace and Order. Following in after them, Gunhawk is mistaken for the League's special guest speaker. Gunhawk takes the opportunity to point out their folly for banning guns in town pointing out the two outlaws in the crowd. When Hojgaw and Mesa try to shoot Gunhawk, the hero is a faster draw, shooting the guns out of their hands. The local woman then swarm the two men and beat them to a pulp. Finding this a fitting end for his enemies, Gunhawk rides out of town and leaves them to the mercies of the women of Cartridge City. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hogjaw Moser * Mesa Sam Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Cash Devlin: The Man Who Faced the Ghost of Murder! | Synopsis3 = Western Story. | StoryTitle4 = Escape from Torture! | Synopsis4 = As a freezing winter grips the range, the Gunhawk rides through the frozen range until he is ambushed by some Native American renegades. He gives them a good fight, cutting down their numbers, but is knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. They take Red prisoner, intending him to take him down river in their canoe to torture later. They decide to leave Red's horse Blaze behind, but Gunhawk orders his faithful horse to follow them down river. However, the raging water and chunks of ice threaten to capsize them and the canoe runs out of control. Gunhawk convinces the Natives to cut him loose. Calling Blaze, Red uses a lasso tosses a rope to his faithful steed pulls the canoe to shore. With their lives saved, the Native Americans make peace with Gunhawk, who has convinced them that white man and the Native people can live together in peace. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Native American renegades Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}